The leaf's dragon
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What would happen if Wendy was suddenly transported to the Naruto universe with no way home? Watch her adventures as she becomes a ninja of the leaf. Yet what will happen when the way home is suddenly presented to her. Will she stay or will she go? Will she return to those she left or remain with her new friends? Naruto x Wendy rated m to be safe and possible future content
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Naruto and the rest were exhausted. It was going to be sheer luck if they made it out of this alive. Zabuza and Haku were dead along with Gato. However they weren't out of the woods yet. They still had the rest of Gato's gang to deal with. Sure they had their ninja training and the village behind them, but these were trained mercenaries against a bunch of civilians and two ninja. As Sakura was pretty much just a useless fangirl stil. To top it all off Naruto and Kakashi had next to no chakra left after they made their shadow clones and that definitely would add to their exhaustion. Which definitely wouldn't help. So it was really looking like the end of the line. When suddenly a bright light appeared between the gang and them. As the light faded away it revealed a girl around Naruto's age. She had blue hair that was freely flowing down to her mid back and to pisces lining either side of her face that reached her shoulders. She was also wearing a green dress that stopped on her knees and had a scale like pattern on it. Next he had to gold arm bands one on each of her biceps and at least two inches wide. Last she had on a pair of sandals that had straps wrapping around her ankles.

Wendy was scared out of her mind. One second she was with her friends the next he was in the middle of a blood bath waiting to happen. On her left a group of men that looked like mercenaries to her. On her right was what looked like a town trying to defend themselves with people who were obviously here to do something for the town as the headbands on their heads made her think they were part of an organization like her guild. She also notice that the air smelled different. So she was obviously in either another dimension or on another planet.

Kakashi noticed that the girl was crying. This immediately made kakashi curious as to what had happened to her. However after a comment was made by the mercenaries kakashi made a quick note mental note to never piss this girl off.

"Well, well, well looky here boys looks like we got us another bitch to turn into a sex slave" a random mercenary said as they erupted Into laughter. What they failed to see was Wendy was getting up off the ground with all of the intimidation of a dragon. Or in kakashi and Naruto's case it was like watching the nine tails getting ready to go on a rampage.

That one comment had pissed Wendy off. She may be a very nice and sweet girl that doesn't like fighting but even she has her breaking point. After all she was one of the women of fairy tail and that alone was a force of nature you didn't want pissed at you. As Wendy was about to show that when she broke she could be just as terrifying as a pissed of Mira or Erza. So with everything hitting her at once and that last comment it made her finally snap and boy did she snap hard. Her face became a cross of Mira and Erza as her eyes took Erza's intimidating glare and Mira's sickly sweet smile that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

"I am a very patient person and normally fall into more of a support role for when my friends and I get into a fight as I don't like to fight. However that doesn't mean for one second that I can't handle myself in a fight. It also doesn't mean I can't get pissed off. Just like Erza and Mira who turn into a monster and a demon when they get piss. When you piss me off well let's just say that any demon or monster you may have seen won't even compare. **BECAUSE YOU JUST PISSED OFF A MOTHER FUCKING DRAGON, NOW SKY DRAGON SECRET ART SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL"** Wendy yelled as a sky blue circle appeared under her and a visible barrier of wind encircled the bridge only for it to vanish as a pillar of wind that was the size of the Hokage tower instantly formed and blasted towards the mercenaries. As the pillar vanished everyone was shocked to see that every single one of the were down and near dead or at least would need siver medical attention.

Wendy herself was shocked as every other time she had ever done that move it was never that big. Sure it was powerful but never that powerful or big. At her current mastery of that secret art it should have only knock them out or injured them just enough that they would have to leave not all but kill them. There was time to think about that later though and Wendy instantly turned her attention to the injured. Both Haku and Zabuza ,as she had been told their names, were simply too far gone. Her next patent was a boy that she was told was named Sasuke. As she approached the boy a girl with pink hair began to yell at her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SASUKE-KUN YOU LITTLE HORE" The pink haired banchy screeched. However this just pissed Wendy off. Before Wendy had joined Fairy Tale that comment would have devastated Wendy as someone would even think of her as that, but her time in Fairy Tale had helped Wendy to be more assertive so she topically would have at least denied that accusation. However as she was a Dragon Slayer she was very emotionally unstable as were all Dragon Slayers. So right now her emotions were running rampant as she had just been torn from everything she had known and forced into another world and or dimension that she knew nothing about, had been forced to save herself from men that were going to turn her into a sex slave, had lost two patients that she had tried to save which was a first for her, and was just trying to help people she didn't even know. Just one of these events would have been enough to emotionally ratle a person let alone a Dragon Slayer. Yet Wendy was had been doing a damn good job of keeping it together, but this was the final straw as there was no way in hell she was about to let a girl that is a complete stranger call her a hore right now especially when all she is trying to do is save the girls precious ' sasuke-kun '. Just as Wendy was about to say something she was shocked to see the blonde boy who looked like he was about to drop suddenly back had the pink haired girl so hard that she dropped to the ground.

"Sakura you need to shut the fuck up. If anyone is being a hore right now it would be **YOU** " Naruto suddenly yelled "it's obvious even to me that even us ninja would have been slaughtered. Both Kakashi-sensei and I are basically out of chakra and are ready to drop. If this girl hadn't showed up every guy here would have been killed and every woman here would have been turned into a sex slave. That includes you as even if I were at full strength i still would have failed to stop every last one of those mercenaries without my shadow clones. So if that's the case then you definitely wouldn't have made it out of that fight as your no where near my strength. Sure you have better chakra control than Sasuke or I do but that means shit if you don't have the strength to back it up. Plus It's obvious that all this girl is trying to do is help us. So SHUT YOUR FUCKING HORE ASS MOUTH BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU AS THAT IS EXACTLY HOW YOU'RE ACTING RIGHT NOW AND I WON'T HAVE IT" Naruto finished just as he dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wendy was stunned. Sure she could tell just by looking at him that he was good person but she didn't expect him to stand up for her. After all she was nothing more than a stranger to him. Sure she just saved everyones butt and was treating the wounded however to most it would have looked like she was just doing it out of self preservation than her actually wanting to help save everyone. After all she showed up out of no where and had knowledge of anything about where she was. She was quickly snapped out of her shock as she watched him fall to the ground. She then proceeded to leave Sasuke and run over to him.

"What about Sasuke. Are you really going to abandon a patent" kakashi asked the girl.

"He's fine all that needs be done is to have those weapons removed and be bandaged and he will wake up shortly. As far as this on…." Wendy said as she cut herself off. "Tell me who has been treating him for his wounds" Wendy asked as her hair covered her eyes.

"Well the medical ninja that run the hospital in the village why you ask" kakashi asked

"Because he should be in bed with the way he is. He had bonds that need to be broken and reset, and several other injuries that anyone who has even the smallest amount of medical training should have seen and treated. With some of the injuries he has he shouldn't even be able to move do to the pain he must be in. There are even some that make it look like his body was collapsing in on itself" Wendy said as Kakashi looked at her with a look of horror and rage.

'That's it I'm going to make that village pay! I don't give a damn what the Hokage says anymore! No way am I letting the village getaway with this anymore' kakashi thought as he knock out both Sakura and Sasuke, who had just woke up. He then made three shadow clones and had one turn into Wendy and one turn into Naruto. After which he grabbed Wendy and Naruto and shot off like a bullet. Meanwhile he let his clone explain what he was doing to the entire land of water, and asked that they not tell anyone not even the two students he was leaving behind.

"What are you doing. You can't just leave like this" Wendy yelled

"Trust me we have two. It's time the village found out the repercussions to their actions"

"What do you mean"

"Well let's just say that the village hates Naruto had has tried to kill him his entire life due to something that is beyond his control. If you want to know more he will have to tell you. However I can tell you this. I was his father's student and as such his father was like a father to me so I have seen Naruto like a little brother. So I have protected him as best I could from the shadows as the Hokage wouldn't let me get involved as much as I wanted to. But I have had enough and am taking both of you to someone who will be able to make the village pay for what they have done" kakashi said as they stopped talking and focused on moving.

About a week later they got to where kakashi intended. Also over the week Wendy had grown quite close to Naruto. She had explained that she felt that she had been sent to another world or dimension and also explained about her home. She also taught Naruto the support Dragonslayer magic that she could. Naruto had in turn taught Wendy about chakra and how to use it. It was only after that that she realized just why her attack on the mercenaries had been so strong. Not only was there chakra in the very air but is was infused with Ethernano. Which was the substance that every mage used to perform magic. Thus the chakra amplified her magic to an insane degree. She was also shocked to find that everyone here that she ever had to help had a internal magic container. Also that she herself had chakra coils that were equivalent to that of a the nine tailed fox itself. That is according to Kakashi when he had examined her, with the limited medical ninjutsu that he knew, when Naruto wanted to start teaching her how to use chakra. However her biggest shock was that when she examined Naruto not only did he have two sets of chakra and chakra coils both being extremely large but one significantly more so, but that his magical container was as large of that of Granddena's from what she remembered.

Kakashi had also been giving them some training as they traveled. Something that made Naruto and Wendy very happy. Infact when it came to training be it as mages or ninja both Wendy and Naruto pushed the other to new heights. For some strange reason this happened without a rivalry between the two unlike how there had been between Naruto and Sasuke. The training had gone so well that kakashi had made Wendy a leaf ninja as the Hokage had given him the power to do so knowing that Naruto would come across many people who would make for powerful leaf ninja. However Naruto's mage training wasn't going so well. It was clear from the start that kakashi had a magic like that of an earth mage and for some strange reason Naruto had that of a dragon slayer, but they couldn't find the element that made up Naruto's magic. So Wendy tried to teach him to be a sky dragon slayer. However Naruto had great difficulty learning that of even support magic that came as part of being a sky dragon slayer. To make matters worse he could only learn that of the most basic as everything else be it the advanced or normal support magic or that of any of Wendy's known offensive Dragonslayer magic was absolutely impossible to do. He performed everything correctly in the spell process but it always failed to do anything. However Naruto refused to give up so they were just out side of the biggest gambling city in all of elemental nations. Kakashi had lead them to a hidden area where they could safely train and not be found so he could go into the city to find the person he had told Wendy about. Which excited Wendy as her chakra was found to be able heal people without even using medical ninjutsu. So she very much wished to be trained by the woman kakashi was in search of. Thus she naturally wanted to go with but knew Kakashi would find the woman sooner without her tagging along.

So she was currently doing her best to teach Naruto when a portal opened. A Griffin stepped forward out of the portal and looked at Wendy as Naruto dropped into a battle stance.

"Are you Wendy" the Griffin asked

"Yes who are you and what do you want" Wendy asked in a shy manor

"Thank God I finally found you. I have been jumping from dimension to dimension for the past week with as little sleep as possible. First of I would like to apologize on behalf of the Griffin clan. You see we were trying to summon our next summoner in the elemental nations as we live in a different dimension then here unlike the other animal summoning clans. However because we live in-between this dimension and the one you're from you were brought here when something went wrong with the process. So we are very sorry. On a better note we were able to contact your guild and they agreed to send two members of your choice here to help you as we know of no way to send you back as the way that brought you here does only that. So we are currently working on finding a reversal. So might i ask which members you would like to have here" the Griffin said as he patiently waited for Wendy to process the new information and give her answer.

Wendy needed only a moment to understand thanks to Naruto's teaching her and Kakashi filling in what Naruto had left out. Her mind thin began to turn over just who she wanted here with her.

 _'i would really like to have Carla here but this place is to dangerous for her as ninja have to kill people quite often unlike mages. Natsu-nii is to reckless as even Naruto is more careful in a fight then Natsu would be. Even if I am the only one that can see past his mask. Erza is simply to blunt for her own good and can't see her hypocrisy about the guild fighting each other. Gray's striping habit could actually get him killed here as woman here are much more violent to perverted men especially female ninja. Elfman's constant yelling about real men could do the same as Gray's striping. Master is needed at the guild and is too much of a perv anyway. As much as I hate to say it Lucy is too weak as I don't think here magic could work here and without it she wouldn't stand a chance. Levy is more of a book smart than Street smart and sadly I looks like whoever I choose will need a balanced amount. Juvia is too obsessed with Gray. I don't know Gajeel well enough to say but he seems to be more street smart than book smart. He is still a better choice than Natsu would be though. Everyone talked about a man named Gildarts and one named Mistagan but they are never at the guild so I don't know them well enough to know how they would react. Heck if it weren't for them being in the same guild as me I wouldn't even trust them as I know absolutely zilch about them. Jet and Droy are to much of fanboys over levy. Pantherlily could work if it weren't for him being so attached to Gajeel. Happy is to simple minded for this situation as all he ever really thinks about is fish and Carla not to mention he is in the same position as Carla would be. Bigslow, Freed, and Evergreen scare the life right out of me, plus I hardly know them despite see Laxus as my dad. That only leaves Miss. Mirajane and Laxus. Mirajane I know would be perfect but what about Laxus. I see him like a father and really want him here, but is there anything that might make him need to stay with the guild. I mean his team really needs him and all. Screw it I want my daddy here and there is no way in hell I will not have the man I see as my father here. Same goes for mommy, ho way in hell I won't have Miss. Mirajane here'_ Wendy thought as she set her face to have a look of our determination. Nothing would keep the two she saw like her parents here when she was scared as hell about what was going to happen to her in the unknown dimension. She then looked at the Griffin having finally come to a decision.

"Um I would like to have Miss. Mirajane and Laxus to come here if they don't mind" Wendy said as the Griffin nodded his head and left instructing the two to stay where they were.

Naruto didn't know why but when Wendy said those two names he felt extremely happy as it would mean he was meeting more of Wendy's family. However he also felt as if he was suddenly looking at hell itself for some unknown reason. He also got the feeling both of these two people he and everyone from the leaf really didn't want pissed off.

 **Please read a new REVIEW the reviews really help with motivation to stay writing so please let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Both laxus and Mira weren't surprised by Wendy's choice. In fact they were rather happy. Yes they may have been close with their friends and siblings/grandfather but they both were closer to Wendy. It also probably didn't help that they both had come to see Wendy as a daughter which opened them to the feelings they had been hidden for years. It also never helped when Wendy decided to start calling them mom and dad in front of the entire guild. So it was easily understandable that Wendy would want these two to come.

"Listen up brats, the Griffin has finally found Wendy and she has made her choice as to the two she wants to come with her. But be I say who Wendy choice is, she has requested that I read you all this letter.

 _To: my loving family_

 _Before anyone comes over or Master even tells you who I have chosen I have asked that he read this letter. First my reason for this is to let everyone know that this world is far different from our own. Yes there is still Ethernano here so we can still use our magic. However there is a second substance that is infused with it called chakra. When we use your spell's here they are amplified greatly as the ethernano is also much denser and easier to manipulate into our spells. Also the people here know nothing of this. I have come to find that everyone here only knows of chakra and how to weld it as it is more like that of a weapon than magic is. I have however been teaching two people, I have come to trust, about magic and how to use it._

 _Second I will understand if you don't wish to come as this world is full with fighting to the death more often than not. For you see for those that can weld chakra are called ninja. There are different levels of rank fro a ninja much like mage's. And every ninja belongs to a ninja village and every village is in a different nation. The most powerful of these are the hidden mist, sand, cloud, rock, and leaf villages with the leaf being the most resilient of the five. These five are also belong to one of each of the five great nations Known as the fire, wind, water, lightning, and I forgot the last one for right now._

 _Know that for ninja that are not in a book that belongs to a nation, they are referred to as rogue ninja, as they are criminals that have betrayed their village to do what they want._

 _Third, each village has a kage. That kage are the leaders of each village's ninja. They are also the ones that give out the Job request that are given to the village. Every ninja has the right to refuse a mission but there are times when they aren't given a choice and have to do a mission the Hokage has ordered them to do._

 _Next I want you two know that I two have become a ninja. I may not like the fact of all the killing I will have to do as a ninja. I realized that in order to survive here I was going to have to adjust to how things are done here. However i am currently trying to get training from a legendary female ninja. This woman is known as the greatest medical ninja on the planet. Her medical ninjutsu, as I have been told that is what ninja who used chakra for treating others injuries are referred to as, is a stale all of it's own. Normally medical ninja don't fight. However this ninja has found a way to not only heal people but also use it to attack those whom are trying to harm others._

 _There is so much more to tell you but I have told you what I feel is most important right now. So given everything I have just had to tell you I will understand if you don't wish to come._

 _Love:_

 _Wendy_

Everyone had hair shadowing their as a very dark aura was felt across all of Fiyora (don't know if I spelled it wrong). Every single member was pissed. How could they not be after what they just heard. they wanted Wendy bake home now! Where she was safe.

"Who she ask for old man" laxus said as lightning arced off his body.

"For you and Mira, she also said to come some things from her home if you don't mind"

"Of course what does she need" Mira said in a happy tone

"Why the hell are you so happy Mira" Gray asked

"Well because I can help Wendy" Mira sang out before her face took on a very sadistic look "also because this means that I will get to rip the bastards, who even think of touch my daughter, apart as gruesomely as possible" Mira finished in a very dark manner as her rage shot through the roof.

"Here is the list of what she needs and where to find it in her room" Makarov said as he handed Mira the paper.

Not long after that both laxus and Mira were ready to go. A Griffin then opened a portal for them. Once through the Griffin left to help the others work on a way to fix this mess.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was getting very frustrated. Nothing he did worked. He was shaken from his mage training when a portal opened. He immediately stood guard over wendy who decided to get some shut eye. When a rather tall blonde man and a white haired woman stepped through.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want" Naruto said kunai in hand.

"Well we are the people that Wendy asked to come. My name is Mirajane and then you have laxus here" Mira said in a disarming voice as she had noticed the protective stance Naruto had over Wendy. She then proceeded to clamp hand over laxus's mouth as she noticed two more things one was the demonic energy coming from the boy, next was the well hidden look of abuse the boy had endured because of that energy. The reason she was even able to see it was she two once held that same look for much the same reason.

'my god. Just what has he gone through to give him that look in his eyes. It's far worse than mine ever was. He's so young two. Just how long has he been treated like a monster' Mira though as she quickly wrapped Naruto in a hug and started to openly cry.

The second laxus heard Mira start to cry he instantly knew why. He had felt the demonic energy as well. So he knew just why Mira did what she had done. He was shocked though that a boy so young could have such a well developed mask that even he couldn't she the pain the boy was in.

'just what the hell kind of mo monsters would treat a boy so badly to make him develop such a well built mask' Laxus thought as a few bolts of lightning started to ark off his body.

 **A few hours later with Wendy**

Wendy slowly woke up. She instantly snapped awake when she smelted food. Not because she was hungry but because she knew this dish well. Only one person could make this dish, her mother figure Mirajane.

"Well someone looks happy" Mira said before Wendy tackled her.

"You're here you're here YOU'RE HERE" Wendy exclaimed

"Yep but I'm not the only one laxus came two"

"Really where is he"

"He took Naruto to start his training as a lightning dragon slayer"

"But Naruto can't do Dragonslayer magic"

"Not true he had just been trying to do the wrong type. After we got here Naruto started to train again and Laxus notice that his magic started to electrify the air yet he was try to use wind. He can do Dragonslayer magic just not sky dragon slayer magic" Mira said as wendy began to look sad.

"Hay don't be upset by you teaching him it unlocked his true Dragon Slayer magic" Mira said

"Ya but now we both won't be sky Dragon Slayers like I wanted" Wendy said as she forgot she wasn't just thinking to herself.

"Oh and why did you want that" Mira said as her inner matchmaker broke free and a mischievous look was plastered on her face.


	4. must read annoncment

**VERY IMPORTANT**

 **i feel i must apologize as i ask that everyone send a copy of their reviews to my email on this site as for some reason i cant see the new reviews. if you do this i can gairrinty the continuation of this story**

 **thank you for your understanding**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Naruto had just used the last of his chakra. For the past hour he had been learning every single form that a lightning Dragon Slayer used in a fight. He made countless clones to do so. He never really understood why but whenever a clone would pop he remembered everything. It was something he would have to discuss with Kakashi-sensei later. For now he had to focuse on the man in front of him.

"Ok….that….w as…..the last…..of my chakra" Naruto panted out

"Good now feel around of anything inside you that you haven't ever felt before" Laxus instructed. After about thirty minutes he finally felt something. Little did he know that from the start lightning was arking off of him like crazy.

"Found…." Was all Naruto got out before laxus knock him out

"Sorry kid but there is only so much I can teach you. Your inner dragon will do better than I ever could. Plus you need this if you are ever going to lead to properly use your magic. Right now you only tap into your magic through your chakra. Once you learn to bypass your chakra that step you will be better off as you won't be wasting chakra" Laxus said to an out cold Naruto "though I have to admit I don't get it. Dragon Slayer should only be able to get their magic from dragons or lacram not from another slayer" Laxus finished as he sat on a knocked down tree to wait as he interlock his hands together in front of his mouth.

 **Inside Naruto's mind**

Naruto woke up I. His mind scape. However unlike the other times he wasn't in a sewer. No this time he was on a dark cumulonimbus thunderhead, or a cumulonimbus. Lighting was arcing all over the place. Naruto slowly began to walk. Not sure of where he was even going Naruto gut walked. Final he came to a stop at the front step of a gigantic white marble building. He slowly claimed each step into the building that made the Hokage monument looking like a pebble not a mountain. Once inside Naruto stopped dead in his tracks there before him lay five massive dragons two of which may right next to each other with two people on them. The first one looked like it was made of water and had guild on the side of its neek. (Think Grandina but made of water) on top of which Naruto saw a woman and just about had a heart attack. Their on top of the dragon lay Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto then saw the next dragon made out that was made out of pure lightning and just who was on top but none other than Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage. Next he noticed a dragon that looked identical to the one Kushina was on, only this one had an underbelly made of lightning and lightning coursing through out it. Next was a dragon that was made of a dark thunderhead with lightning shooting out of it's body at random. (Picture Igneel only with the description of the Dragons for Minato's and this one). Last was a dragon with yellow on top and blue on the bottom. (Picture sting's Dragon only with this coloring). After seeing this sight Naruto did the only thing he could. Yell like a fucking chick that was about to have its head cut off.

" **WATH THAT HELL IS THIS"** Naruto screamed

"Well you finally came nice to meet you Naruto my name is Draco" said the dragon with yellow on top and blue on bottom. "To my left you have Cubulo" Draco said as he gestured to the cloud like dragon. "To my right you have Sapphire" Draco said as he gestured this time to the dragon of water with the yellow under belly and lightning coursing through it. Then you have tides" Draco said as he pointed to the dragon of pure water that had Kushina on top of it. "Then last but not least you have sting" Draco said as he pointed at the dragon of pure lightning. "Now Sapphire, Cubulo, and myself are your inner dragons. Normally you would only have one but we are triplets. Oh and Sting and Tides are our mother and father. They are only here because your mother and father are here as they are your parents inner dragons" Draco finished

"Now Naruto as much as I love to see my son I think you may want to get back now Your little girlfriend is getting worried" Minato said as he put a finger on Naruto's forehead had pushed, which shoved him back to the world of the living.

"WHAT THE HELL MINATO I WANTED TO AT LEAST TALK TO MY BABY BEFORE YOU SHOVED HIM BACK TO THE REAL WORLD" Kushina screamed as Minato paled realizing his mistake. At which point he jumped on sting as the two shot off in fear.

 **Back in the real world**

Nightfall had set In and Laxus had to carry Naruto back to camp. Just as Mira was about to start to look Naruto over Wendy beat her to it. It had been several hours and Naruto had yet to awaken. Wendy was in the middle of changing the wet towel on his for head when Naruto shot up only to have is anger spike like crazy before he broke down crying.

Laxus and Mira burst into the tent as Mira quickly pulled Naruto into a hug as wendy and Laxus just waiting patiently for Naruto to calm down. When he was finished just as Kakashi got back with Tsunade and shizune. With too little space in the small tent everyone got it and sat around a small fire.

"So you want to talk" Laxus said.

Naruto simply got up and waved for him to follow. As everyone went to get up Naruto spoke.

"Please…..just stay here I want to take with Laxus in private" Naruto spoke so softly that everybody almost couldn't hear him.

As they walked Naruto finally stopped.

"Has Wendy told you and Mira about the biju"

"Ya, she said one had a pissing contest with you fourth Hokage"

"Anything else"

"Just that it was dead according to Cyclops"

"That's a lie" Naruto said as his anger skyrocketed " the fourth couldn't kill it so he sealed it into me when I was only a newborn. Because of that everyone who was old enough to remember that night beat me, hurast me, made me feel like I shouldn't even exist. They would call me a monster, freak, demon brat, demon spawn, and much, much worse. My life have been hell because of the fourth and yet I idolized him because of how strong he was. I wanted nothing more than to one day surpass him. Thinking if I did that, should he have live past that fight he would be happy to see me having become so strong. However i must thank you for what you have done today. When you forced me to meet my inner dragon I found out that the Fourth was my father. That I had been getting stabbed in the back from day one by my own flesh and blood. That even Kakashi-sensei doesn't give a damn about me and just wants to rub salt in an open wound as he was my father's student and there is a tradition for all ninja. That should your sensei have a child and something happens to your sensei the students are supposed to take care of their sensei's kid…hahaha haaaa. You know what Hatake taught my team for our first lesson, it was you never abandon a comrade. Sure those who break the roles in the ninja world we scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. That's what he told us and I took that to heart yet that bastard can't even follow his own damn motto" Naruto to said as tears started to stream from his eyes.

"So why tell me" Laxus asked in shock and anger at the village Naruto had lived in

"I don't know it's like something was telling me to say you would know what I should do"

Laxus merely smirked at this. He knew it was that had been pushing Naruto. It was his dragon instincts. Naruto whether he knew it or not instinctively saw laxus as his father. As it was the same for Laxus. Sure he might only be a Dragonslayer because of the lakrama but he still had the dragon instincts. So when he first meet Naruto his instincts to take Naruto under his wing and teach him was driving Laxus nuts.

"Tell me something Naruto would you be ok with me becoming your adoptive father" laxus asked. To which Naruto was in shock but managed to node yes.

Laxus then bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood. That laxus smeared over Naruto's forehead, down his nose, and following Naruto has line. He then let one drop infused with his magic land on Naruto's wrist before it turned into the shape of a dragon that laxus sunk his canines into as he pushed magic into the dragon mark. When he finished a few things changed about Naruto. Naruto bulked up a little more muscle and his wild spiky yellow hair spiked upwards more, much like how Laxus's hair was. Naruto was even average height for a boy his age now. He also felt his magical power override his chakra making it easier for him to access it. the blood had also been absorbed into his skin and it vanished. The mark on Naruto's wrist now looked like that of a baby dragon Bing stood over by an adult dragon in a protective stance.

Similling Laxus through and arm over Naruto's shoulders and walked back to camp a Naruto reached his arm up to Laxus's shoulder. The two were laughing and smiling all the way back to camp.


	6. Chapter 5

**hey everyone mdangel here. Just wanted to let you know that the problem I have been having withe being able to read the reviews has been fixed so please REVIEW away. Now on with the story**

 **Chapter 5**

As Wendy, Mira, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune all waited for Laxus and Naruto Mira pulled Wendy into a hug and started to hum a lullaby as Kakashi started a fire as the sun had almost completely set. It wasn't long before Wendy fell asleep.

"So Mira was it, I couldn't help but notice how Wendy looks at you and that Laxus fellow. Mind telling us what happened, I mean I don't mean to be offensive but it's clear your not her biological parents yet she See's you as so" Kakashi said

"Well Laxus had always been protective of Wendy and despite his enclosed personally there are the few people he lets past his walls. Wendy here being done of them. Infact a few months back Wendy ran into trouble on a job where there were some bandits that she had managed to take down. However the ones that requested the job weren't exactly forthcoming on all of the details. So when the she came to the leaders and found that they were mages that were far more experienced than her she was nearly kidnapped. Thankfully Laxus had only been taking jobs that were extremely close to her job. His reasoning behind doing so was he was bored with the S class jobs and wanted a change of pace. Everyone else bought that except for the Master, my friend Erza and myself who could all see he was only doing so to keep an eye on Wendy using his amplified sense. Thanks to him smelling fear pouring off he like crazy he was able to easily find her and save her. Not long after that she Started to have recurring night terrors were she would wake up in a couple sweet and her apartment would be destroyed do to her magic having run rapid as she slept. So my siblings and I took her in and I used a few tricks my mother used for me when I had trouble sleeping before she passed. After that everyone noticed who she would open up to us before anyone else, then the way she would look at us quickly change from idolized big siblings to parents" Mira finished as she ran her hand through Wendy's hair. The peaceful silence didn't last long as everyone turned to see a very pissed looking Laxus standing behind Kakashi with a fist covered in lightning.

"What I don't get is why a Bastard like you would even care. After all you left Naruto to fend for himself when you were his Bitch of a Father's student. And isn't there a tradition of the students taking care of their teachers kid if something happens to the teacher" Laxus raged as he brought that had down on Kakashi, only Kakashi to narrowly make it out of the way as Laxus's fist obliterated the tree Kakashi had been sitting on.

"I never abandon Naruto, and how the hell do you know who his father is" Kakashi questioned as he readied himself for a fight.

"Bullshit! He told me about how you have only ever taught him two lessons ever. Where in the last eight months you have tried to hide that you have been giving private lessons to an Uchiha BASTARD. Yet you still try to claim that you haven't abandoned him when one both of the lessons were group exercises and one was you teaching them your own motto that you can't even follow you cock sucking prick! He knows you at least HELPED when you were Anbu but even then it was only on Hokage orders. As for how I know who his parents are that's simple. Every single dragon slayer has at least one inner dragon. So when I made it so Naruto could meet his he meet not only his three inner dragons but both his parents and their inner dragons as well before being forced out of his inner world. Oh and one last thing" Laxus said as he held up his for arm to show an I identical mark as Naruto. "As of now Naruto is my adoptive son and there is shit you can do about this as it was a dragon adoption as Dragonslayers take on the traits of dragons and I already performed the adoption ritual for a Dragon to take in an out sider into its nest. Oh and there's another surprise for you but I'll let Naruto drop that one" Laxus said as Kakashi look behind him to see a pissed off Naruto.

"As soon as we get back I am requesting a team transfer to a specialized team under Tsunade consisting of Tsunade Wendy and myself" Naruto said only for kakashi to give him a smug look.

"And just why would that even work.

You don't have any proof of me neglecting your training so you have no ground to even request a team transfer.

You, Tsunade and Wendy wouldn't pass the evaluation for the team to be formed as Tsunade-sama would have to carry you two throughout the evaluation.

What makes you think Tsunade-sama will even agree to do this.

Face it you can't pull off any of your threats" kakashi said. This time it was Naruto's turn to smile.

"Damn I knew you were stupid but not this idiotic.

This whole trip is ground for my request to be granted as I know it wasn't approved by the old man as I have been sending clones back to the leaf to let the old man know what really has been happening.

I also have sent clones to each of the konoha 9 plus team Guy and they all have agreed to back me.

The abuse I receive daily from my team is enough grounds for a transfer and I don't need any proof of that as Sakura and Sasuke have been more than kind enough to do so directly in front of the old man with you doing nothing to stop it.

Next each specialized team gets one month for training and preparing for the examination.

Wendy and I also have our magic to fall back on so Tsunade certainly won't have to carry us through the examination.

I really don't think Tsunade would be the tip to turn her back on her family when they need her help" Naruto finished smugly. With a shocked kakashi

"What did you just say" Tsunade said as she very shackley made her way to Naruto.

"That you wouldn't turn your back on your family. After all my mom was Kushina Uzumaki, your neic after all" Naruto said as Tsunade dropped to her knees and pulled Naruto in for a hug as tears began to pure from her eyes as shizune ran over and turns it into a group hug as she to was crying as she saw Tsunade as her mother. Kakashi however was just about to faint as he realized just how fucked he really was. The only thing preventing this was his insane fear as he noticed both Mira and Laxus had an unbelievable amount of magic pouring off of them as they both had a murderous look pined on Kakashi.

 **thanks for reading and as always please REVIEW it really makes me want to continue the story. Also I have a bit of a vote for you guys.**

 **Should I have Naruto help Hinata awaken her Dragonslayer magic as she will lead magic.**

 **Should I have a rivalry between Wendy and Hinata**

 **Do you guys want this to become a Naruto x Hinata fic with Wendy still in love with Naruto. Or for it to become a Wendy x Naruto x Hinata were Naruto gets both Wendy and Hinata. And last option for it to stay a Naruto x Wendy with a jealous Hinata**


	7. Chapter 6

**sorry but the vote has been counted and Naruto x Wendy with a jealous and pissed Hinata wins. Now on with the story**

 **Chapter 6**

Wendy, Tsunade, Shizune,a he Naruto were in absolute heaven on the way back to the village. Tsunade was in heaven because not only did she have family again but watching Naruto was like watching a fusion of Minato and Kushina all over again. Though she was glad that Naruto took after Kushina more than Minato. That man was simply to cold and calculating. Sure personally he wasn't like that but when he was in a leadership position is was scary at how much he was like a mix of Sarutobi and Danzo. Sadly more so like Danzo.

Shizune was in paradise as Tsunade was actually happy for the first time in years. Not to forget that she now saw Naruto as a little brother. Which she had no problem teasing the hell out of when it came to Wendy, after all he made it too easy and fun as hell. Much to not only his dismay but that of Wendy as well. As Wendy thought that Shizune's teasing would keep Naruto from trying to advance their relationship to at least best friends though Wendy wanted so much more. Yes it was true Wendy had fallen head over heals for Naruto in no more than a little over a week. It also probably didn't help that sense Mirajane's arrival Wendy's already fast development of feelings for Naruto was thrown into overdrive and then had ten tanks of nitro add into it by none other than Mira herself.

Thus one of the reasons why Wendy was in a state of complete bliss. The others being that one she got to meet some of Naruto's real family and that said family member had agreed to not only teach Wendy absolutely everything she knew but had also agreed to help her win Naruto's very dense/borderline idiotic heart. Sure she accepted that he knew absolutely nothing past that of a substitute family type love given his situation that he had recently revealed to her and everyone else but come on! With some of the situations Mira had already forced them into how could he miss the fact that she would give almost anything to hear him say seven little words. 'wendy I think that I love you'. Yes she had already come up with thousands of situation where he would say those words but she couldn't help it. Between her regained dragon instincts to just out right calm him (even if it would be a forced claiming), Mira, Shizune, and Tsunade constantly giving her advice Wendy was going stir crazy. The only thing holding her back right now was the fact that he had come to her first and privately opened up to her before Shizune's teasing forced him to spill to everyone. Which destroyed whatever coould have happened at that moment.

 **Flashback**

" _Naru-kun, is there something wrong" Wendy asked using the nickname she used for him as the tone of concern was nearly pouring from here words._

 _Currently Naruto was sitting on the very edge of a boulder in the middle of a lake near their camp with a very upset look on his face. You could see anger, depression, fear, anxiety, sadness and every other dark emotion cross his face at once._

 _Having heard Wendy, Naruto tried to hide his pain._

" _Nope everything perfect. Why you ask" Naruto said with his famous smile that Wendy could tell was fake._

" _Naruto you don't have to hide things from me. I know how it feels like you're all alone in the world. Trust me that's all I could feel after my mother Grandina vanished. I also know how it feels to feel like your whole life has just been on big lie as the first guild I joined was nothing more than an illusion spell. You don't have to hid things from Laxus and Mira either. After all Laxus is now your dad and Mira was the outcast of where her and her siblings lived before they joined Fairy Tale so you don't have to hid things from us" Wendy said as she rested her hand on his as Naruto's hand intertwined with hers much to Wendy's delight. Naruto then explained about the Nine Tailed beasts and about the true story of what happened on the night of the kyuubi's attack._

" _Ever since I found d out the stupid furball won't shut up either" Naruto said making Wendy giggled as Naruto stood up to try to act as terrifying as possible in a imitation of the fox only to slip and fall into the water as he pulled Wendy with as he was still holding her hand._

 _As the two resurfaced Wendy found herself in Naruto's arms bridal style. Naruto went to say something but instantly shut up as he saw the sight before his eyes. Wendy was sporting a very light blush as her dress now clung to her like a second skin as did her hair. Small water droplets of water rolled down her face. Which now was glowing thanks to pale moonlight shining of the water on her face. Suffice to say that Wendy now looked like a goddess in his eyes. Sure he always thought she was beautiful and did see that she really liked him. (thanks to Laxus's refusing to have a son as thick head as some man named salamander). The next thing he noticed was that it was as if a sudden gravitational pull was formed between their heads as either one couldn't pull away. So just as their lips were about to meet they shot away from one another when they hear shizune._

" _Oh Naruto, you're one smooth operator. Sneaking pour little Wendy here off of a midnight rondevu" shizune said in a seductive voice teasing the two about what they were doing as both had beat red faces. Wendy however was already coming up with multiple ways to make shizune pay for what she had just done. Little did she know that one she devil was already putting a plan into action to make shizune pay for wasting her hard work that night._

 _After that the two walked off to get new clothes. Once that was done Wendy, Mira, and Laxus were gathered into a group by Naruto who told them everything about his past. When he finished it was more than safe to say that both Mira and Laxus wanted nothing more than to destroy the village, save the fuw that actually were in their good graces thanks to how they treated Naruto. It was Wendy however that truly sprized the group._

" _Why don't you join Fairy Tale then" Wendy asked which Naruto quickly said yes to so long as Tsunade and Shizune got to join when the time was right. After that Mira placed the guild mark in the same spot as Wendy had hers._

 **Flashback end**

Thus one of the reasons Naruto was so happy. The other being that they were headed back to the village and Tsunade had agreed to his request as had Wendy.

 **Small time skip**

Hinata was not happy. No she was furious. In fact she was so pissed her father didn't dare cross her especially after what she had done to Neji who made the mistake of trying to make her cry when she was this pissed off. Let's just say they he was now in the hospital and once the doctor had saved his life the doctor had to work extremely hard to save that of something very important to all men. Thankfully he had done so. Though the chance of Neji having kids was drastically reduced. So now everyone didn't dare to challenge Hinata. What was the reason for this you ask. Simple she had Seen Naruto giving a piggyback ride to some blue haired tramp just because said tramp was tiered.

 **Hokage tower same time**

Currently Naruto's group was in the console room.

"Well Wendy-san we would be glad to accept you and your friends as part of our village as well as let you become a ninja as well should you marry Uchiha-sama that is" said one Radom console member much to Wendy's horror. No way did she want to marry anyone but Naruto. Naruto however was pissed no way, not now, he wasn't about to let this console to continue destroying everything that could eventually bring him happiness.

"Sorry to break it to you but that won't fly as wendy is already married to me" Naruto said as he removed his jacket to show the Fairy Tale emblem on his arm.

"See this is her clan symbol, in fact I was going to ask the old man if I can give her bot of my clan symbols as well"

"Well then the marriage will have to be dissolved" danzo said.

This finally made up Naruto's mind. He walked over to Wendy and would her into a very passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist. Just as Wendy thought she was going to pass out from the pleasure that was running through her Naruto pulled back and then sank his teeth into the left side of her neck earning a cry of bliss from Wendy as Naruto had started the mating ritual for Dragons making it so that she would only feel pleasure from Naruto's actions. As Naruto forced his magic into her a mark formed on Wendy's neek. He also licked the wounded he had made until it fully healed. What shock everyone more was when Wendy did the same as Naruto was biting into her neck. When they finished they saw the mark of white dragon that looked to be unleashing a roar of wind that split into four and spiraled down his left arm and converged into a ball of wind in his palm making what looked like that of a tornado. Next they saw a dragon that looked to be made of lightning wrapping around Neck and biting into the same spot Naruto had only with its tail in its mouth. Naruto then looked over to Danzo and smirked.

" The old man told everyone about magic right"

"Yes I have Naruto but what does that matter"

"Simple Wendy and I are both Dragon Slayers and dragon slayers can only ever mark one mate in their lives and can't be undone. Which is exactly what these are. Wendy and I are now mates and can't be separated" Naruto said in a very satisfied manner.

"You should also know that the marks prevent anyone who isn't their mate from violating them. In other words would you have emo boy try to rape Wendy his dick will get electrocuted off of him" Laxus finished with a smile as he knew he just successfully pissed Danzo off with that last tidbit.

"Oh and have you put in my request old man" Naruto asked with a smile.

"I sure have Naruto as of yesterday you, Tsunade, and your wife have all been made into a special strike force team. Your month training period will start after next week as I am sure you would like a bit to relax as you have been gone for so long. Also Tsunade I have approved your request as well as of now both Naruto and Wendy are to be your apprentices. Well Naruto is only temporary as some else asked before you but can't take him at this time" sarutobi said before he dismissed the meeting.

"Man I'm starving let's go get some Ramen" Naruto said as he looked back at Wendy, Laxus, and Mira's questioning look.

"What's Ramen" Mira asked as both laxus and Wendy refused to asked having seen that look in Naruto's eyes before.

"Ok we need to fix this now. Ramen is only the best food in existence. I have literally lived off the stuff for as long as I can remember" Naruto said excitedly as he made two shadow clones one for Laxus, and Mira as he cared Wendy where the clones dragged Laxus and Mira as to not give any of them a choice in argument. This however gave Wendy a very devious idea as how to make Naruto cary her ALMOST all the time. As well as a plan for when they got to where they were going to eat.

 **At another spot**

The konoha 9 plus team Guy minis Hinata and Neji were all at there normal hangout spot. Only this time the senses were with their students

"So how has everybody been" kiba asked in a surprisingly civil manner as Asuma had stressed some of the things girls didn't like guys doing on his girlfriend's request. Everyone said their usual response and talked about how their latest mission went. Sakura and her team had been quiet about this though.

"Yo Sakura why so quiet" Ino asked her friend/rival

"Well Naruto has quit team seven and in our last mission some things happened that I would rather not discuss right now" Sakura said In detected tone as Naruto's last words had been playing on a loop in her head. 'just what the hell is so special about that blue haired bitch that would make Naruto say that to me. I thought he was crazy about me. If so then was I really being that big of a bitch to both her and him' Sakura thought.

"Really that's your problem, man Sakura I didn't think you would get like this when Naruto finally moved on. I mean it was obvious it was going to happen eventually with how badly you treated him. Not to mention we all already know everything about your mission thanks to Naruto sending clones to let's us know kakashi was trying to avoid getting caught by the Hokage" Tenten said in a condescending tone as she was dead up with how Sakura treated her team.

"Yoas, Tenten you are right let us all go see Naruto and his new team so that we might establish a youthful bond of friendship" lie yelled out

"That would work if they were here" choji said

"They are we past them coming out of the Hokage tower. Logic would state that they would now be at ichiraku right now or be heading there soon. Why you ask because Naruto is a ramen addict" shino said in a monotone voice.

"Then let's go there and see if we can find him. If not then we can break off into teams to find him and then meet back at ichiraku sound like a plan" Asuma asked


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Naruto and Wendy had made it to ichiraku before the clones had even brought Mira and Laxus to the halfway point. Not in the mood to wait Naruto decided to just order.

"Hey old man can I get my usual" Naruto yelled out only to be tackled by a brown blur.

Wendy's dragon instincts immediately took over for two reasons. One her mate had just presumably been attacked, and two because said attacker was clear female by the scent she gave off.

"You're finally back! It's about time I was about to got straight to the Hokage and demand to know where you were" Ayame said as she pulled Naruto to his feet. Little did she know Wendy was about to open a can of Whoop ass all over her if Naruto's next words hadn't taken her off guard.

"You know the only one that old man kage let's do that is me Ayame-neesan" Naruto said as he grinned.

'wait neesan does this bitch have a little brother complex and makes _**MY**_ Naruto-kun call her that' Wendy Wondered

"Well what can I say I missed my little brother. Besides I wasn't the only one worried you know, Iruka-kun was going berserk. He may not have been able to show it when you were in the academy but you really were his all-time favorite student ever. Hell he would come home and start raging about screwing the examination for you all together as far as he was concerned anyone who can avoid three platoons worth of Anbu and 5 of jonin and do so all while being in a bright orange jumpsuit after infiltrating the Anbu hq and filling the shampoo with orange hair dye. Anyone who could do that deserved to be a ninja in his book" Ayame said with a smile. "You really should go see him" Ayame said softly.

"Neesan please you're embarrassing me" Naruto said with a bright red face as he really didn't like having Wendy hear about the pranks that he pulled. No he would much rather just show her again, which was exactly what he planned to do.

Wendy however had lost what anger towards this woman when she had mentioned the man who obviously held her heart. So now Wendy was in the middle of a giggle fit as she pictured her naru-kun pulling off said prank. Hearing the unknown giggling, both Ayame and her father who had come out of the back with Naruto's order, only to now look at Wendy.

Currently Wendy was wearing a sky blue kimono with a white rose pattern and an Uzumaki whirlpool on the back between her shoulder blades. The kimono brought out her already developing shapely body. Granted this morning when she put on the kimono, that Naruto had bought her, it did no such thing. However after she and Naruto performed the dragon mating ceremony her body's natural developmental rate had been speed up quite considerably. So naturally she had to go into a bathroom and loosen her kimono as it was crushing her chest and making it very hard to breath. As her breasts had gone from nonexistent to a c cup size in a matter of moments. She also liked how it made it so other boys her age and even a little older would look at her with a small amount of lust in their eyes. Now she didn't enjoy this because she wouldn't even dare to think of being unfaithful towards her husband. Nor was it because she wanted to flaunt her knew body to the world, that was most definitely not the case as the only one she wanted to do that to was her husband, and even then it would only be in tight fitting outfits as she was in no way ready to take their relationship to that point even if they were married, despite how unbelievably bad she wanted to. No here reason for taking enjoyment from said looks was because of Naruto's reaction to them. He would either give the poor soul a demon enhanced death glare that would haunt them for the rest of their days, or pull her into an even tighter, yet gentle, grip that would make it obvious she was his girl and everyone else needed to back the fuck off as he wasn't going to give her up without one bloodbath of a fight. Which was something Wendy took comfort in as she knew Naruto would never let anything happen to her.

So when Ayame and her father looked at this girl they immediately thought, 'just how is this and why does she look like the princess of the most important country in existence'. The reason for this was Wendy treasured her outfit that her Naru-kun had given such she fell back on her training that Grandina had given her on how to hold herself when in formal ware such as a kimono. At the time Wendy saw the lessons as pointless but now was thanking Grandina to no end for those lessons.

"Um excuse me hime but might ask your name" Ayame asked with a small bow, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Naruto.

"My Wendy is not one of those stuck up, self centered, bitches" Naruto said angrily

"Um actually Naru-kun Grandina was the Queen of all sky Dragons, so me having been raised by her and taught her magic not only makes me a Sky Dragon Slayer but also the princess of all sky Dragons. I guess I now get why Grandina spent so much time teaching me how to act in formal situations. Not only that but Lady Tsunade said that your mom was princess of the land of whirlpool which was integrated into the land of fire at the end of the last great ninja war. She also said that under the treaty between the land of fire and the land of whirlpool it is stated that should the Royal family of whirlpool ever disappear that the land of fire was to integrate the land of whirlpool into the land of fire until the return of the rightful Royal family is found. So even if Grandina hadn't been a queen I would still be royalty as when I married you I would have instantly been considered so" Wendy said with a small blush as she noticed all attention was now on her.

"Um Naruto I understood everything she said in all but what's with her talking about Dragons" Ayame said as she looked at Naruto

"Well you see Wendy is actually from another dimension. And was brought here when the Griffin clan which is an animal clan that ninja's can make a contract with and summon when in a fight to help them. Well anyway the Griffin clan reverse summoned her to our dimension by mistake when they wanted to bring her to theirs to make a contract with her. However something went wrong And she ended up here. Also in her dimension there are dragons and magic which is more of a fighting style than anything that people who use the magic needed to kill a dragon are called Dragon Slayers" Naruto explained.

"Uh Naruto why must you be such a drag why can't you be normal like everyone else. I swear you live just to be troublesome" shikamaru said as he alerted the group that all of Naruto's friends had been there for the explanation.

"Oh hey guys I'm glad you're here I have someone I would like you to meet" Naruto said with a huge smile only to be cut off before he could continue.

"Naru-kun as much as I want to meet your friends can we please eat now" Wendy said with pleading eyes as she had Naruto's arm barred as far into her chest as possible as she didn't like the fact that more women had shown up. Plus what she had planned would definitely make it clear to everyone that she had no intention of giving Naruto up, ever.

Naruto quickly consented to his wife as he was unable to say anything but yes to her when she made that face. So the whole group went in and placed their orders as Naruto was about to dig into the bowl that was already there until everyone turned and saw Wendy snatching the chopsticks before Naruto could.

"Oh come on Wendy way won't you let me eat" Naruto wined

"Because i want to do this" Wendy said as she took the chopsticks and picked up some of the Ramen and proceeded to carefully raise it to Naruto's mouth with a massive blush on her face.

"S...sa...say haaa" Wendy stuttered out as Naruto completely obeyed his wife's wishes. Wendy was doing a victory cheer as she knew should Naruto have put up any fight what so ever her resolve to do this would have crumbled faster than Cana could drink the guild dry.

"Wow Wendy did you put some spell on the food to make it taste better" Naruto said excitedly

"Um no why do you ask"

"Well because for some reason it tasted way better than normal" Naruto said happily as a cloud of depression was over the ichiraku family as they now knew if Wendy ever learned to cook they would lose their number one customer. Meanwhile Wendy was in the middle of a giggle fit at Naruto's antics. Well she was until she heard this

"Well, well, well I am glad to see that my son has such a caring wife" a mysterious voice said as everyone turned to see the fourth Hokage and his wife standing in the entrance of the Ramen shop. However before Wendy could prevent what was about to happen she felt Naruto's magic level skyrocket to Grandina's level if not beyond that.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Well don't just stare come over here and give your parents a hug" the fourth's wife said.

Naruto slowly slid off of his set with all eyes on him. He slowly picked up speed until he tackled the fourth's wife with tears pouring out of his face. The fourth's wife got back up only to kneel down and hug Naruto back as Wendy felt Naruto's magic drop back to it's normal level. Or at least until the fourth tried to turn the hug into a group hug.

The second Naruto felt the fourth start to wrap his arms around himself, Naruto broke the hug between him and his mother only to turn and deliver a lightning enhanced punch to the fourth's gut that sent him flying down the street as everyone had a shocked look on their faces.

"Try to touch me or those I care about again and I swear **I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND CRAM IT DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU COCK SUCKING SON OF A BITCH"** Naruto screamed as he released an insane amount of chakra, from both himself and the kyuubi, and magic that had nearly everyone their shiting themselves and making a mental note to never piss Naruto off again.

"Naruto how can you say that, much less think it he's your father after all" Ino said as she shook with fear that she might ever think that about her own father.

"SHUT UP THAT BASTARD LOST ALL RIGHT HE HAD TO CALL ME HIS SON WHEN HE DECIDED TO CRAM THE KYUUBI INTO MY GUT AND TURN MY LIFE INTO SUCH A LIVING HELL THE HELL ITSELF LOOKED LIKE A PARADISE! YOU ALL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH. THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD SEE THROUGH THE MASK OF A HAPPY GO LUCKY IDIOT THAT I SHOWED ALL OF YOU WAS HINATA. HELL NOT EVEN SHIKAMARU COULD SEE THE REAL ME. AS FOR YOU SASUKE CRY A RIVER BUILD A BRIDGE AND GET THE FUCK OVER YOUR REVENGE STREAK. SO WHAT YOUR BROTHER MURDERED YOUR WHOLE FAMILY THAT ISN'T SHIT. YOU HAVE HAD THIS WHOLE VILLAGE GIVING YOU EVERY DAMN THING YOU COULD EVER WANT ON A SILVER FUCKING PLATER. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO SUFFER. NONE OF YOU DO, IF ANY OF YOU HAD SPENT EVEN ONE DAY IN MY SHOWS YOU WOULD HAVE GONE INSANE AND WOULD HAVE BEEN LOCKED UP FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY. THE ONLY ONE WHO EVEN COMES CLOSE TO WHAT I WENT THROUGH IS HINATA AS HER WHOLE CLAN TREATS HER LIKE GARBAGE. SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW RUFF YOU LIFE IS OR HOW I CAN EASILY WANT TO KILL THE FOURTH" yelled in rage "At least that was before Mira, Dad, Tsunade, Shizune, and my hime came into my life. They could see through my mask and cared enough to ask what was wrong and truly mean it" Naruto said as his face softened as he looked at Wendy as a small smile cracked across his face. As Laxus, Mira had arrived at the ramen shop with Tsunade, and Shizune also just getting there from checking at the hospital. Only for them to see the fourth go flying and have tears run down their faces along with the ichiraku family, Kushina and Wendy who all were now just released that they all still knew so little about the pain Naruto had gone through.

Kushina was about to pull Naruto into another hug when Wendy beat her to it as she cried into Naruto's chest with her arms around his neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around Wendy as he released tears of his own that he had been holding back for years.

"Why didn't you tell me how bad you had it here" Wendy asked through her tears.

"I didn't want you to have to bare the pain that I have by simply knowing what I went through" Naruto said calmly.

"BAKA" Wendy yelled as she tightened her hold on him "I'm your mate, that means I'm your wife now so don't you dare hide things from me any more" Wendy sad as she would back just enough so Naruto could rest his forehead against hers and she pulled one of her arms out from around his neck and rested the palm of her hand against his cheek "because your burdens are now mine as well, your pain is my pain, your happiness is my happiness. We share everything now, you're no longer alone as for as long as I am here we will share everything equally" Wendy said in a very gentle and tender voice. Her face then became stern as an edge was found in her voice "do I make myself clear, Naru-kun" Wendy asked as Naruto gulped in fear

"Yes my hime" Naruto fearfully got out as he could see Wendy wasn't going to budge on this and didn't want her to do to him like he had seen her do to those bandits.

"Well it looks like my time here is up" kushina said as she started to have a yellow glow around her as all eyes fell to her. "After all I only was here to make sure that Wendy would be a good wife for my little Naruto. Also here take this" Kushina said as she pulled out a large scroll and handed it to Naruto "that scroll contains everything from the house your father and i lived in. We stopped by it and packed it all up before we came and your father had me hold onto it as he had a feeling you wouldn't react well to him. As it's clear that you have the typical Uzumaki clan anger management problems that were famous for. Also it has every last bit of money that was in our bank accounts so you should be set for life with that. Last it has nothing but blood seals on every scroll in there so only you will ever be able to open it. Good bye and know I will always love and be proud of you my little Naru" Kushina said just before she vanished.

After that the group dispersed as Naruto took Wendy to his apartment that he had been having shadow clones fix up from the time they got to the village. To say Wendy was impressed with how the place looked would have been an understatement. Naruto's clones had knocked down several walls as he had no nabbers and the owner had given the title to the Hokage who then gave it to Naruto as the first owner said he wanted nothing to do with Naruto. So he was free to do as he pleased with his apartment. Which was more like a mansion now. His clones had turned room that his closest had been on the other side of into a massive walk in closet for Wendy mostly as he keeped a small space for himself. He got rid of everything else but the bathroom and bedroom so he could make the bathroom bigger so Wendy and himself could easily both be in there at the same time. He had put in a shower and a jacuzzi bath tub so Wendy could have either or. He had turned the first third of the bottom floors into the best kitchen one could ask for the next third was a dinning/living room last was all for guest rooms with were just apartments he had fixed up. He had put tile in the kitchen wood in the living/dining room and carpet in their room with wood for the bathroom. Wendy loved it, however Naruto could see ideas popping into head about how to add a feminine touch to their new home.

Thankfully the Hokage had given both Wendy and Naruto a week off before the month of training as Wendy and Naruto were going over everything that was in the scroll that had been left by Kushina. Wendy and Naruto had come to an agreement that they would learn both the Namikaze, and Uzumaki clan techniques. However they would only teach their children the Uzumaki ones and give them a choice if they wanted to learn the Namikaze ones once they reached jonin level. Currently they both were getting ready to open the last scroll so they could put away the stuff inside of it when a knock on the door stopper them. They got up and walked to the door only to see Sakura there.

"What's up Sakura" Naruto asked from behind Wendy with his arms around her waist and head on her shoulder as wendy held the door open. Wendy was in another kimono that she bought as she loved how Naruto would continually be casting glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking and would be holding her as much as possible. This one consisted of a red roses on an all black canvas with a gold dragon swirling in-between the roses and and Uzumaki symbol on the back and in-between her shoulder blades. Naruto however was in his Orange pajama pants and a black muscle t shirt. They both were wondering just what sakura was doing at their house as nearly all of Naruto's friends had been avoiding them out of guilt for not being there for Naruto when he had been there for them so many times.

"Well everyone was going to meet up at Hinata's to celebrate her father naming her the next head of the clan after what she said to Neji and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come. Also I wanted to apologize for how I have been acting. You were right Naruto I was acting like a bitch on the bridge and had been a very pour teammate to you and hope you can forgive me" Sakura said with a bow

"One question" Wendy said before Naruto could say a thing "are you still obsessed with that emo Uchiha"

"No I realized Naruto was right about Sasuke as well and I need to work on being a better ninja rather than trying to impress someone that I have to change myself to try to get him to like me" Sakura said flatly "in fact I even asked Tsunade to teach me along with you Wendy as her apprentice, thankfully she agreed" Sakura said with a smile.

"Well then I hope we can get along as friends then" Wendy said with a smile

"Sorry Sakura I can't go I have to meet up with Mirajane in a little bit for some training on how to better control myself when I use the kyuubi power. But if you wouldn't mind taking Wendy with so she can meet Hinata that would be grate, that is if she wants to of course" Naruto said with a smile

"Of course it's not a problem Naruto" Sakura said "so whatcha say Wendy want to come"

"Sure after all someone has to represent the Uzumaki clan at such an important event" Wendy said as she grabbed her small purse that Naruto had bought her and kissed him before she left with Sakura

 **well there's another chapter stay tuned for the next and please REVIEW. Also be for worned blood will be drawn next chapter**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Naruto was happy. For the first time in his life he was truly happy. He had his father how visited just to she him and Wendy and that was excluding when he came to train Naruto and Wendy as Laxus had found that the results of their training increased when they were training with one another. The same could be said for Mira who visited just as often as Laxus if often together. Sure Naruto was letting them live in the guest rooms but that didn't mean they didn't want to give Naruto and Wendy their privacy after all they were a newly married couple by Dragon Slayer terms which the village accepted more than willingly after Danzo himself had nearly been slaughtered by the two when he tried to forcibly end the matter. Let's just say the village learned to never piss off Wendy who let out her inner Dragon to play with Danzo before Naruto had the chance to much to his disappointment and amusement. As he rewarded Wendy with a very heated kiss.

Naruto was also happy because Tsunade and Shizune were here and the four adults were extremely protective of Wendy and Naruto.

The one thing he didn't like were all the council meetings. At first he was excited about them when the third had said that since he was now the head of the Uzumaki clan he got a seat on the council. It made him even happier when Wendy was given a seat as well stating that as his wife she would serve as the head of the head of the Namikaze clan. Which made the third happy as it meant he would have two more people he could actually trust and count on with in the council. Much to Danzo's horror as he found Dragon Slayers were immune to genjutsu of any form for some reason. It also pissed Danzo off when Tsunade had agreed to take her seat back on the council. But back to the point. Naruto instantly regretted accepting the offer when he had to go to the first meeting. The one good point was the third had positioned Naruto on the second seat from his right with Tsunade to Naruto's right and Wendy to Naruto's immediate left. After what Wendy had done to Danzo Sarutobi wasn't taking his chances as the last thing he wanted was to piss off Wendy as she had proven to be even more frightening then Kushina ever had. It probably didn't help that Wendy had asked Mira for tips on how to scare the shit outta people. Something Mira giddly did as the first thing she taught Wendy was her sickly sweet smile that normally was enough before teaching her the advanced stuff. Let's just say Naruto, Laxus, and Sarutobi now had a righteous fear of a pissed off Wendy.

So what was about to happen as it successfully pissed off Naruto to a level that the kyuubi was actually damn proud of Naruto for what he was about to do and had decided to sit back and watch with a bowl of popcorn that he pulled from nowhere.

Sarutobi had been forced to call an emergency meeting and sent Anbu to inform the members and bring them back here if they wouldn't comply. As everyone came in they all watch as an Anbu dragged Wendy In in a rather rough and forced manner. Naruto had immediately gone to Wendy to check if she was alright when as ran into his arms sobbing. Naruto was momentarily taken back before he made a shadow clone to keep the Anbu here before he started to comfort here by holding her in his arm as he rubbed her back as whispered into her ear. As Wendy calmed down everyone had eyes on the couple as wendy began to speak in such a lowered voice that not even the head of the inuzuka clan could hear. It was loud enough though for Naruto to hear with his dragon Slayer hearing. Everyone was stunned when Naruto spoke as he made a platoon of clones that all went into Dragon Force as the surrounded Wendy.

"Old man I want you to get the Anbu cat in here now along with the Anbu of weasel" Naruto said in such a tone that it made it clear that if anyone were to get in the way he would kill them and not give a damn. As soon as the arrived Naruto walked up to the Anbu weasel and rat and slapped chakra restraints on them.

" **DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART THUNDER PLACE PRISON"** Naruto called out as ball with yellow lightning bolt shaped rocks in them surrounded the two Anbu as lightning connect each ball and then light formed bars that went through each ball and into the floor. Were the top was like a cone of lightning that connected to each ball.

"Each of these ball have link magic meaning whoever brakes or even attacks them will get an electrocuted so badly it can kill so I suggest you just stay put because even if you do live you would have to destroy each ball for the prison to disappear and if you live through that I will kill you" Naruto spoke with such venom everyone was scared of of their fucking minds. Even Hiashi couldn't hide his fear. Naruto then turned to the cat Anbu. He slowly walked up to her before hugging the cat Anbu. To say everyone was shock would be an extreme understatement. Naruto then released the Anbu and asked that she remove her mask. Seeing the Hokage nod the Anbu complied. To reveal a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick.

"Tell me what is your name, and I want your real name not a cover name" Naruto said in an authoritative voice.

"Yūgao Uzuki" the woman spoke

"Well the Yūgao Uzuki I am forever in your det, as you have saved my wife from these shit bags. Who were working together to rape my wife" Naruto spoke calmly as everyone else was in shock

"Naruto what are to talking about" Tsunade said with worry

"Simple we all got the call from Anbu did we not, well when that happened weasel her was "escorting" my wife until he pushed her into an alleyway and quickly injected a fast acting drug into my wife to keep her from being able to fight back. The Anbu cat then showed up and warned weasel of Yūgao Uzuki's approach. Sadly he was u able to get his pants back up in time and was caught in the act rat then acted like he had been stopping weasel as a way to prevent from getting caught as well Yūgao Uzuki then had rat finish escorting my wife and told him she would be there in three minutes to make sure my wife had arrived safely" Naruto said once again In a calm manner

"But I thought you told us because she is your mate no one can rap her" Danzo said hoping to make him slip

"Yes I did say that and it is true to an extent. Just because on one can rape her by the normal means does not mean there aren't other ways to do so. The just wouldn't be able to get her pregnant" Naruto said in a clam manner once more

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING CALM" the head of the inuzuka's raged as she was willing to bet some sense into Naruto's thick head

"I may seem calm but I assure you I am anything but calm. I am just trying to restrain myself as I don't wish to traumatize my wife any more as what I have planned for these to will be a very gruesome and painful end. But that can wait for now. What I want right now is for Yūgao Uzuki to become the personal body guard head for my wife as I trust her judgment and ask that the Hokage allows this as I now no longer trust any Anbu that Yūgao Uzuki herself wouldn't trust and even then I want her to keep an eye on them"

The Hokage seeing as how Naruto wouldn't back down on this and seeing the need until he could uncover how deep this treachery went decided to give Naruto his way. The following meeting went off without a hitch. Wendy however was practically sitting on Naruto's lap as the both had their arms around the other the whole time as the two former Anbu were dragged to the torture decision where Naruto would let Anko and Ibiki have their fun until he could have his. And boy was he going to have fun.

After the meeting Naruto took Wendy home and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Once Wendy had fallen asleep Naruto walked to the contract scroll of the Uzukages. Deciding it was time for the land of whirlpool to come back into the world Naruto took the scroll and opened it. He bit his thumb and signed his name in blood. Once done there was a puff of smoke and Naruto was gone. The next thing he knew he was in marble building with massive doorways but never any doors and everything was made of marble. As Naruto walked he was stunned when he came upon a throne room , but really surprised him was the dragon sitting on the throne. (Picture Igneel only in dark blue with a black under belly).

"Well isn't this a surprise it has been a long time since I had a human guest, and a dragon slayer at that"

"So you're the boss summons for the Uzukages"

"Indeed I am young one. I am Zithreal or as it is said in your tongue Night Terror king of all Dragons" the now named Zithreal said.

"well Zithreal I am Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki former, and next king of The land of whirlpools. Now I don't mean to be rude but I am in a bit of a rush to get back to my…." Was all he could get out before he was cut off

"Say no more for now I will let you summon my brethren but you must return to complete the pact now be gone" Zithreal said as he waved his hand and Naruto instantly found himself back in bed with Wendy in his arms.

Naruto carefully got out of bed and Summoned a dragon what appeared before him made him extremely grateful that he had summoned the dragon outside. There before him was a massive two story dragon of with massive metal scales (picture a cross between Gajeel's dragon and the dragon that future Rouge used to fight natsu only much smaller)

"Hello, I am Millreallyam ( **MILL - REAL - LY - AM)** or in your tongue Mercury. How may I be of service to you your majesty"

"First cut the Your majesty crap just call me Naruto, after a I want to be friends not your supperyor. Second I need you to go to the hyūga compound and give a very formal apology to the clan for my clan's absence of the celebration of my friend Hinata being chosen as the next head of the clan. Should they ask why simply tell them some extenuating circumstances came up making it so neither my wife nor myself will be able to attend" Naruto said as Mercury spread his wings and left. Naruto then turned and went back to care for Wendy

That's it for now please REVIEW and wait for the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Hinata was bored everyone else was having a great time and she acted like she was as well but she wasn't. No, she was pissed in fact.

'that blue haired bitch is probably keeping _**my**_ Naruto-kun from showing up' Hinata fumed but only on the inside.

Suddenly there came a monstrous roar from the gardens in the Hyūga compound. Wondering what was going on everyone ran to the gardens to see what was making so much noise and in the Hyūga compound no less. When they got there it was safe to say what they witnessed was enough to scare the shit right out of the Hyūga clan elders.

There before them was a massive metal dragon the was easily the size of a two story house.

"Good evening I Millreallyam ( **MILL - REAL - LY - AM)** or in your tongue Mercury. I am of the Dragon summoning clan for the Uzumaki Royal family. As such his royal highness has asked me to convey his sincere condolences at the inability for his clan to make an appearance at this calibration and will give lady Hinata congratulations on being chosen as the next clan hair…..at…...a….later…...date" Millreallyam said as he noticed a sight that was pissing him off.

"Excuse me sir hyuga but can I ask why you are harming that branch member with the cage bird seal" Millreallyam asked making the elder get a snobbish attitude

"Because I can damn well do as I please! This insect forgot his place when he dare question his betters. So I was reminding him of the trash he is if you must know you overgrown lizard of a can opener. Not that it is any of your business you living scraping pile" the fat man replied

"Oh, it appears I have... um….. oh what was the phrasing. Oh, yes that was it. It appears I have had a lapse in judgement" the dragon said with a pause that the hyuga took as a chance to show his stupidity

"Indeed you have you oversized behemoth of waisted metal. Maybe next time you'll think twice before you stick your rust poor excuse for an idiotic beastly nose where it doesn't belong" the man said in a repulsed tone.

"I was under the impression your insignificant, worthless, brain could under **stand such a simple question given its circumstances you waste of flesh. Allow me to ask you in words that evEN YOUR DUST MITE SIZE BRAIN CAN EVEN UNDERSTAND! HOW CAN YOU BE CAUSING THAT BRANCH MEMBER PAIN WITH THE CAGE BIRD SEAL!? ALSO AS WE ARE ON THE SUBJECT WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU HAVE ONE AS WELL"** Millreallyam raged slowly letting more and more anger out until his voice was booming in a diagnostic rage that as making everyone present want to shit themselves

"W…..Wh….what do you mean. T…..This is how…. The cage bird seal has always meant to be" the elder said as he shivered in fear

" **Do you take me as a fool? The Dragons are more than just some beats that the Uzumaki can summon. We also serve as the keeper of their records, every deal, every contract, every mission report, every birth, every single event that had an Uzumaki present we have recorded in our halls and is taught to every hatchling. One such contract the Uzumaki made was the contract between the Hyūga and the Uzumaki for the Hyūga to be given the cage bird seal so they might protect their blood limit of the byakugan. As such it was agreed that EVERY member of the clan would receive said seal. Not only that but the seal was never able to do as you have just used it for. All the seal did was seal away the byakugan and any other DNA that could let someone replicate it upon the member's death. In return the Hyūga promised not only to let five of its members be hand selected by the youngest of the royal line to act as part of their ten man personal guard, but also agree that should the Uzumaki ever be in need of help that you would add them regardless of what the Hokage said. A contract that was broken first when whirlpool was destroyed as no Hyūga or leaf nin came to their ad, but also when they never allow for Kushina to select five members for her personal guard here in the leaf when she had been sent to live here in order for her to take her great aunt's place as the kyuubi jinchuuriki. Yet in her mercy she told us not to act as she was under the impression that you all hadn't been abusing the seal. Stating we would only enact the punishment of the contract should that be done.**

 **However you have the audacity to stand here and blatantly lie to my face? Well the time of reckoning has come for the Hyūga. As of immediately all branch members are to be taken into the protection of the the Uzumaki clan and have this slave seal you have made removed and the original cage bird seal placed as the and held in the honorable way it was meant to be as it will signify that those who bare it hold the Uzumaki's trust and are of the age to be trained to protect the Uzumaki if they so choose"** Millreallyam said as he waved a talon and the entire branch family as a small piece of metal land on them before the poofed away.

" **I have done as both the current king asked and as the late lady Kushina had preordained. As such I have one final thing to do"** Millreallyam said as he let out a breath on all of the main branch Hyūga and their children.

" **Never again will you be able to use that seal. Attempt to do so and you will die the instant you do, observe"** Millreallyam said as metal spikes shot out of the elder that had been the very start of this, all of which were at random angles covering his entire body.

With that Millreallyam disappeared in a poof of smoke

 **In the Halls of the Dragons**

The king of the Dragons was about to lay down for a well deserved rest when a large group of humans appeared before him. Instantly recognizing just who these people were and want the seal was on their head the dragon King called on of his underlings to make them comfortable and answer their questions.

 **Back with Naruto and Wendy in the next morning**

Naruto slowly woke to the sight of Wendy clinging to him in her sleep with a peaceful smile on her lips. Smiling at the sight Naruto decided he would spend the day pampering his wife. As such he had true to get up only to have the smile vanish from Wendy's face and her hold tighten ten fold on him.

Sighing Naruto accepted that he wasn't going to be able to get up. As such he relaxed and was soon drifting back off to sleep. Though that was soon brought to an end when both woke to the sight of Mira on their bed side gently waking them.

"Uh, mom, why are you here" Naruto asked having remembered Mira and laxus both having said he could given that he had married Wendy and they saw him like their own son.

"Well an Anbu was knocking at the door but you to didn't wake up or answer. They were considering trying to break in when I happened to see them. Apparently the Hokage wishes to see you both immediately in the council chambers. It appears another member had demanded punishment for a crime you committed" Mira said with a worried look as she saw Naruto's face became the mask it had been when they first meet.

"Those bastards, I should have known they would try something like this. They want to play hard ball then fine two can play at that game" Naruto said with a venom in his voice that rivaled the kyuubi's own killer intent.

Naruto was done laying down for others just to kick him, it was time they learned you don't fuck with an Uzumaki unless you want to get burned.

 **Council room**

Naruto and Wendy stood side by side in front of the leaf village council. The hadn't taken their seats as they said if they were to be accused of a crime the wouldn't sit with the rest acting like nothing was wrong.

"na….." was all Danzo got out before he was cut off by Naruto

"That would be Uzumaki-Dono thank you very much. My clan was the rulers of the land of whirlpools and my family was the royal line that controlled the clan. So you will be giving my wife and I the proper respect we are do. Whether my people are gone or not is irrelevant to what my status is. My family were the rightful rulers of the whirlpool and as they are no longer here the position and the land of whirlpools are passed to me and my wife. If you don't believe me just ask any of my friends excluding Neji and Hinata as they weren't at ichiraku when my parents showed themselves to me and gave me my inheritance using a forbidden Uzumaki jutsu to do so. You can also ask the jounin of Guy, Asuma,and Kurenai. Though you will have to forgo asking my teammates Saku ra and sasuke as neither were there as well" Naruto said as he glared at Sarutobi

"Well then, I am afraid this has become a much larger crime and we will be to call the fire daimyo here as this is now I crime against the entire land of fire by another country. We will send a message and po…."

"No need, I can handle this" Naruto said as he did a summoning with a small lizard with scaly wings on his back was flying in front of everyone.

"Greetings my lord, I am mailrailium ( **mail - rail- e - um** ) or in your language racer. I am the head of the messenger and intelligence gathering Dragons. How might I serve you" the mall black Dragon asked

"Take as many Dragons as needed and go to the Capitol of the land of fire. Have them land outside of the palace and you are to inform the daimyo that the leaf requires his and his advisors presence immediately. Also take five warrior Dragons with you as well. Their mission from me is to insure the fire daimyo's safety until further notice. You are to tell them that it is an act of good faith between two rulers that I do this. Once he understands transport hi here immediately and safely" Naruto said as the small Dragon bowed his head before he disappeared

Not a second later the council was in a rage yelling about how he was trying to gain the fire daimyo's favor to avoid his punishment.

"We have no need to do so as we've done nothing wrong" Wendy hissed as the room became freezing cold with her releasing massive amounts of killer intent.

 **An hour later**

Once the fire daimyo arrived the trial began.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Wendy Uzumaki. Daimyos of the land of whirlpools, you sand charged with kidnapping of the Hyūga branch family, murder of a Hyūga elder, aggravated assault on the entire main family. Slandering of the Hyūga name, and intentional infliction of emotional distress to the entire Hyūga main family. How do you plea" Sarutobi asked

"We plead innocent" Naruto said simply

"Very well, Mr. Hyūga please present your case" Sarutobi said sternly as Hiashi relayed the events of the previous night all while he made the Hyūga out to be the biggest victims he possibly could.

"Very well Naruto peals present your case" Sarutobi stated only to have Naruto hold up a scrolls

"Ladies and gentlemen I hold in my hand the contract made between the Hyūga and Uzumaki before the leaf was even made. A contract that the Hyūga conveniently forgot about and lost enabling them to say they had no such knowledge of this contract. Also enabling them to do as the pleased thinking no Uzumaki would find out and furthermore that no Uzumaki would be able to prove it existed after the destruction of my nation by three of the five great nations. During which I like ok!E to point out that not only did the Hyūga fail to honor part of their contract with my people but the leaf dis as well when they turned a blind fucking eye to what was happening and didn't bother to send even one damn ninja to even look for survivors let alone when the actual attack was happening" Naruto raged making many pale in fear at what that knowledge could mean for the leaf and the fire country. As well as making a pissed look cross the fire daimyo's face. Not many knew but he had considered the Uzumaki clan royal family as very close freinds.

 _'Dammit to hell, this wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to know this shit. If I knew he had known I wouldn't have advised Hiashi to do this. I shouldn't woke the sleeping giant that has its sights on us. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,_ _ **FUCK**_ " Danzo thought as he kept his mouth shut and mask of being neutral up and in place

"Allow me to read" Wendy said as she was secretly enjoying seeing Hiashi look like he had seen the shinigami. "Uzumaki, Hyūga alliance contract. We of the Hyūga come to the Uzumaki requesting a seal to protect our blood limit from being able to be stole from us. As such we agree to the Uzumaki's requirements for them to give us such a seal. The requirements being as follows, one the Hyūga will apply the seal to all members and will not alter it in any way shape and or form, second should the Uzumaki ever be under attack the Hyūga will do EVERYTHING in their power to protect them just as the Uzumaki will for the Hyūga, third the Hyūga will allow the youngest of the Uzumaki to select five Hyūga members to become their personal guard and will continue to do so so long as the Uzumaki and Hyūga live. The punishment for breaking this contract will be as follows one the ability to use said seal will be removed from the the Hyūga, second the entire branch family will be taken into the protection of the Uzumaki, third any and all who have been caught altering, abusing, or using an altered version of the seal will be executed on the spot" Wendy finished as she rolled the scroll up and handed it back to a small Dragon that poofed away as Naruto held up another scroll.

"This scroll is the written events of what happened at the Hyūga compound from the dragon I sent as a messenger on my clan's behalf, and know this Dragons don't tolerate those that would dishonor themselves by lying even if it would mean they were to be executed" Naruto said as everyone saw the other Dragons nod at this statement making Hiashi golp silently.

Naruto then set the scroll on the floor for everyone to see as he opened it to show a seal that Naruto pushed a little chakra into and then backed up as an astral projection of Millreallyam appeared.

"Mhim, I am privet Millreallyam of the metal dragon division of the dragon summoning clan and this is my first report of my first summoning of the newly reappeared king of the land of whirlpools and clan head of the Uzumaki clan. As in accordance with my pledge to join the warriors of the dragon clan I am making a record of the events that occurred during and slightly before my summoned time.

I had just reported in for login my approved application for being allowed as a part of the summoning force. After I had filled the forms I was about to go home for the day when the seal given to me to notify me I was being summoned began to light up and burn slightly signifying that his majesty had used the chakra amount to summon me.

So allowing myself to be pulled by the seal as I had been informed to do, I found myself in front of his majesty at which I followed regulation and introduced myself to his majesty as he didn't appear to be in any immediate danger despite my sensing of him being extremely enraged by something. I told him my name in the Dragon tong and then what it meant in his language during so I had bowed and then waited for my orders.

At which time he told me to just call him Naruto as he wanted us to be friends not my Superior. He then told me he needed me to go to the Hyūga clan compound and give a very formal apology that his clan was not able to make it to the calibration of a friend of his being named the clan hair.

Not questioning my orders I spread my wings and took off to the clan's compound. Though as I flew I couldn't help but wonder why Naruto had been so upset when there was no indication of any of that anger being directed at the Hyūga. However before I could dwell on those thoughts as I soon was needing to land at the compound so I did so as I thought of a short, respectful, formal and to the point apology.

Having done so I made enough noise to insure I would have everyone's attention. At which point I gave the apology as instructed up until the last few words at which point I space them out do to my attention being drawn to one Hyūga torturing another with what was clearly an altered form of the cage bird seal.

Having been familiar with all of the Uzumaki clan contracts and deals that had been safely stored with the dragon clan for safe keeping as per one of the requirements to be able to get summoned and do to me acting as a representative of the Uzumaki clan I wished to insure I was right about what was happening. This I gained the attention of the oppressing Hyūga and that began to question him, all while I retained my respectful tone until he made it blatantly clear he wouldn't cooperate in those circumstance. At which point I slowly let my own anger at what I was seeing, change my voice to that of diagnostic drill Sergeant to instill enough fear in him to get him to drop his better than thou attitude and actually answer my questions instead of simply brushing me off.

After I had confirmed the Hyūga had broken their contract I implanted the punishment agreed upon in the contract and then reported back to Naruto with a report on the events that had transpired. Once I was informed I was no longer needed undid the summoning and recorded this message. So I now end the recording" Millreallyam spoke as his astral projection vanished and Naruto picked the scroll up once more

"I believe this has proven our innocents and that this was nothing more than an attempt to frame my clan and family. As such I am demanding all of the Hyūga elders be given a public execution, Hiashi is to immediately step down from his position as clan head and Hinata is to take over as the new clan head. As for the punishment for the leaf, any and every ninja of the leaf are no longer permitted to wear my clan's crest. As such you will have to redesign all of the leaf head bands as they use my clan's crest to make the spiral that makes up the main body of the leaf. Furthermore, Yūgao Uzuki had just given me the list of Anbu she trust to guard my wife, as such every Anbu on the list and Yūgao herself as well and their families no longer belong to the leaf as citizens or ninja of the leaf. Instead they all now serve the Uzumaki clan directly" Naruto said as he walked over to wendy and walked out of the room knowing everyone was kicking themselves in the ass.

Naruto had had enough, from now on if someone messed with him or those he cared for they were getting the fucking horns.

"Maybe now we can get some peace" Wendy wondered aloud hoping to get at least one day with her mate without some shit hitting the fan.

"That would be nice" Naruto replied as he teleported them home using his lightning magic

"Why does these things keep happening. First I'm nearly raped and then this, not to mention how the village looks at us. It's like they want us to drop dead, when does it end" Wendy said as she buried her face into naruto's chest.

At this naruto couldn't help but feel even more pissed at the village than he already was. He had forgotten, or more precisely had become so use to the mistreatment the village gave him that he had forgotten how detrimental it could be. Especially to someone who hadn't grown up with it.

So as Wendy cried all naruto could do was wrap his arms around her and try to comfort her.

Not long after Wendy had cried herself to sleep there was a knock on their door. So carefully laying Wendy in bed and tucking her in naruto left the see who had stopped by.

"Dad, Mom, what's up" naruto said as he tried to fake a happy face upon seeing Mira and laxus

"You really think being tough guy is what Wendy or even yourself needs right now" laxus said in a scolding manner knowing first hand what that type of thinking could lead to.

"Give him a break laxus, it's all he's ever known to do in these situations" Mira said as she slapped the back of her hand against laxus' chest before she bent down and pulled Naruto into a hug with laxus watching Naruto slowly lose his internal fight to remain looking like nothing was bugging him

"I don't know what to do anymore. If it were just me then I would and I would be fine, but it's not just me anymore and it's scaring the crap out of me. I mean what the hell did Wendy do to deserve this. Sure I can see who and why they do it to me but to drag her in as well" Naruto said as he broke down

Naruto was at his wits end. He had forgotten how devastating the village's harsh treatment could be. Whether that was from never knowing any other treatment for so long, having become numb to the hellish life, a combination of those options or countless others he didn't know. All naruto knew how was he had forgotten how bad this village could be

Ok fa warning next chapter is going to have naruto "visiting" the Anbu that tried to rape Wendy. I was going to have that be in this chapter but I figured I should give a warning before hand. Please remember to review


	12. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	13. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


End file.
